Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de l'enfer
by Mysteriousdeer
Summary: Que faire quand celui que vous aimiez meurt loin de vous sur un champ de bataille ? Pleurer et tourner la page ? Ou bien continuer à y croire et aller le chercher jusqu'au bout de l'enfer ?


_Nous avons le regret de vous informer que...__**Shikamaru Nara, chuunin**__...au service du village caché de Konoha, a été tué au combat alors qu'il servait les intérêts de son village._

_Nos plus sincères condoléances à sa famille et à ses amis qui savaient quel ninja formidable il était._

_Seigneur Taro du pays du Feu._

Trois lignes et une signature, en temps de guerre chez les ninjas on en faisait des tonnes de copies comme celle-ci, on remplissait les espaces vides en mettant le prénom, le nom et le grade du malheureux, un mort parmi tant d'autres.

Une jeune fille se tenait là, devant l'entrée du palais de Suna, la lettre entre ses mains crispées. Son visage fin et délicat, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude rare, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte...tout semblait figée, regardant fixement le ninja de Konoha qui lui avait transmit le message. Elle le connaissait : il s'appelait Neji Hyûga, il était juunin comme elle, le meilleur grade avant les Kages. Elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, il avait aidé à sauver son frère d'une mort certaine il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais là elle ne le voyait que comme un porteur de nouvelles terribles, le responsable de la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur.

Si elle avait su, jamais elle ne serait descendue quand il la réclamait, voulant lui parler à elle, à elle seule. Jamais elle ne l'aurait salué en souriant, en ignorant ce visage rongé d'avance par le remord de lui porter un tel coup au cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait prit le papier avec une légère surprise et tant de désinvolture. Jamais elle ne l'aurait ouvert et jamais elle ne l'aurait lu.

Si elle avait su, elle aurait supplié des semaines à l'avance de partir pour Konoha, au lieu d'accepter stupidement les missions qu'on lui confiait à l'autre bout du pays. Elle aurait été à ses côtés pour se battre, pour mourir avec lui.

Mais elle avait commis la faute de le croire immortel, de croire que jamais ce ne serait son nom que l'on écrirait sur ce maudit papier, et la mort avait retrouvé ses droits, venait de lui arracher son amour de ses longs doigts glacés.

« Nous étions sur un champ de bataille au pays de la Rivière, prononça difficilement Neji, il guidait les hommes à la perfection. Mais nous avons été prit entre les ennemis trop nombreux et les explosions, nous l'avons perdu de vue...au retour au camp il n'était ni parmi les blessés, ni parmi les réchappés...il a du périr dans une explosion. Nous avons attendu trois jours et comme il ne fut pas retrouvé...c'est qu'il était mort. »

Jamais parlé n'avait semblé si douloureux à Temari no Sabaku, elle hocha la tête et réussit à dire :

« Je regrette...c'était un bon ami et un...un ninja formidable... »

Elle se retenait, elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas devant ce ninja de Konoha, son honneur de shinobi l'exigeait. Neji la regarda, compréhensif, Lee était mort aussi sur le champ de bataille il y'a deux mois, de la plus belle façon qu'on pouvait l'imaginer pour lui : sauvant Sakura Haruno et ouvrant la porte ultime du taijutsu, celle de la mort. Il s'était laissé mourir ensuite, brisé entièrement. Maintenant il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Sakura vienne déposer une jonquille sur sa tombe, que lui et Tenten viennent s'excuser de ne jamais avoir réellement reconnu sa valeur. Gai, désespéré, s'était suicidé, chargeant à lui tout seul un bataillon d'ennemis et en tuant plusieurs dizaines avant de mourir sous leurs coups. Neji aussi avait retenu ses larmes le plus longtemps possible, réconfortant Tenten qui n'avait pas honte elle de trahir la règle n°25 du code des ninjas.

Alors il comprenait que la sœur du Kazekage, la plus puissante juunin de Suna se retienne aussi, personne n'ignorait ce qu'elle et le Nara ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux bornés et fiers, jamais ils ne l'auraient reconnu...un beau gâchis.

Neji salua et s'éloigna, il ne resterait même pas le temps de se reposer, Konoha avait besoin de lui. C'était Choji, malgré son chagrin, qui lui avait demandé de porter ce message sachant que son meilleur ami avait du penser à elle jusque dans la mort. Sa mission était accomplie, il s'en allait comme il était venu.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner toujours crispée, toujours aussi droite, sans même réellement croire ce qu'elle avait lu. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, lui si intelligent, avec son air endormi qui la faisait craquer, jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, loyal, attentionné, modeste, drôle...pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui avant ?

Une petite brise caressa son visage, elle ferma les yeux et serra le poing. Il lui semblait que son être entier bouillonnait de colère, de peur, de chagrin.

« Temari... »

Kankurô qui la trouvait longue était descendu à son tour, il la trouva de dos, tremblante de tous ses membres. Délicatement il lui arracha le papier qu'elle chiffonnait encore dans son poing et lu :

« Nous avons le regret de vous informer que Shikamaru Nara...Oh non ! »

Il jeta un regard navré à sa sœur, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait la serrer contre lui ou attendre. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était son silence.

Soudain elle laissa sortir un filet de voix presque trop calme :

« Tu avais dit...tu avais dit qu'on se reverrait pour les examens chuunins. »

Le Sabaku comprit rapidement et avec tristesse que ce n'était pas vers lui qu'elle s'adressait, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, compatissant :

« Temari... »

Elle se retourna et le fixa, les yeux si remplis de larmes qu'ils en étaient brouillés. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et murmura :

« Il avait promit qu'on se reverrait...il avait promit...

-Onee-san...

-Kankurô, son ton devenait paniqué, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression que...que je vais mourir...j'ai mal...j'ai si mal...

-Temari, parfois pleurer ce n'est pas une honte. » Dit-il avec sagesse.

Alors Temari hurla, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère et cria à s'en casser la voix, les larmes se déversant sur son visage. Elle hurla de désespoir et de chagrin :

« TU...TU AVAIS DIT QU'ON SE REVERRAIT !!! TU AVAIS DIT QUE TU DEVIENDRAIS JUUNIN !!! SHIKAMARU !!! TU N'AVAIS...PAS...PAS LE DROIT... »

Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, le papier déchiré venait de tomber à ses pieds et les bras de son frère se refermaient sur elle, il était désespéré de la voir ainsi.

« Tu...n'avais pas...pas le droit de me laisser...pas toi...Shikamaru... »

Jamais plus elle ne contemplerait son visage, elle ne sourirait à ses remarques sexistes, elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire la phrase qui maintenant lui brûlait les lèvres et semblait prête à l'étouffer.

Jamais elle ne lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait.

SHIKATEMA

Trois semaines passèrent, Temari ne mangeait que de quoi ne pas tomber d'inanition, elle ne faisait plus aucune mission et restait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder le ciel. Gaara en tant que Kazekage aurait dû la réprimander, mais en tant que frère cela lui était impossible. Et puis elle souriait, affirmait que tout allait bien et qu'elle s'en remettait. Mais ces affirmations et ces sourires sonnaient faux, elle l'aimait ce Nara, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre l'oublier ainsi.

Il fallait attendre que la douleur passe, qu'elle se cicatrise seule. Les plus grandes souffrances étaient solitaires, Temari devait sortir seule de l'abîme. Elle conservait une photo d'elle et Shikamaru, prise au dernier examen. Ils souriaient tous deux, ils avaient presque l'air d'un couple. Comme elle avait été stupide de ne rien dire, de penser qu'elle avait tout le temps, elle aurait du tout lui avouer, risquant peut-être de souffrir, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas eu ce regret insupportable de ne pas savoir.

Gaara et son aîné eurent une conversation, pour Suna et surtout pour elle-même, Temari ne devait pas sombrer ainsi dans la détresse, s'il fallait qu'elle s'en tire seule, autant qu'ils lui donnent des idées pour se distraire.

Alors Kankurô eu l'idée de l'emmener dans une boite dans les bas-fonds de Suna un soir alors qu'il revenait de mission. Il espérait, sans la faire tomber dans l'alcoolisme, qu'un verre de cognac lui redonnerait un peu de cœur au ventre. Ils s'assirent au bar, elle dans son nouvel habit, lui avec son habituelle tenue noire, certains les reconnaissaient, d'autres pas. La première gorgée fut trempée d'une larme discrète pour la jeune fille, seuls son frère et le barman le remarquèrent :

« Dites donc Mamzelle, il vous plait pas mon cognac ? »

Kankurô lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il en ravala sa salive et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds. Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa sœur : le résultat n'était pas brillant, elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu le barman. Elle vida deux autres verres d'alcool, Kankurô la laissa faire sans savoir si le rouge sur ses joues était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

L'alcool lui fit du bien et la réchauffa un tantinet, son frère la laissa quelques instants pour aller aux toilettes, elle ne sembla même pas remarquer son absence soudaine et continua à faire tourner son verre entre ses mains.

A peine Kankurô avait-il quitté sa soeur qu'un homme inconnu entra et s'assit à quelques centimètres d'elle, il avait des cheveux châtains et le teint mat, il portait une blouse blanche assez sale.

Le barman le salua comme un vieil ami :

« Ce vieux Rintarô ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir dans le coin !

-Salut, toujours barman alors.

-Et oui, et toi ? Tu as enfin quitté ton hôpital au pays de la Rivière ?

-Ne m'en parle pas ! J'étais très fier d'être médecin là-bas, mais le directeur devenait de plus en plus irascible. Deux ans à son service...j'ai craqué.

-Tu vas pouvoir revoir ta famille et tes amis.

-Je compte me présenter demain auprès du Kazekage pour savoir s'il n'a pas de travail pour moi. Au moins à Suna c'est calme en ce moment.

-Oui, nous avons été protégés de la guerre.

-Et bien nous à l'hôpital nous étions débordés ! Il n'y a pas que des ninjas de la pluie qui viennent se faire soigner...une semaine avant que je parte nous avons ramassé des gens totalement inconnus sur un champ de bataille, l'un d'eux avait encore son bandeau frontal...le symbole de Konoha je crois... »

Il y'eu un bruit de verre brisé, Temari l'avait serré si fort dans son poing qu'il avait explosé. Maintenant elle fixait les deux hommes avec des yeux effrayants. Le barman se mit en colère :

« Hey ! Faites attention avec ma vaisselle... »

Mais soudain vive comme l'éclair, Temari s'était jeté sur le pauvre médecin qui ne comprenait rien et le saisissait au col :

« Ce ninja...vous êtes sûr qu'il était de Konoha ? RÉPONDEZ !!!

-M-mais...mais o-oui je crois bien...mademoiselle...le symbole du bandeau était...une...une feuille.

-VOUS L'AVEZ VU CE NINJA ?!!! EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ A QUOI IL RESSEMBLAIT ?!!

-Brun, balbutia le malheureux mort de peur, avec un catogan...comme un...

-...Comme un ananas. » Termina t'elle.

Elle le lâcha et il s'écroula sur son tabouret. Un milliard de tambours résonnaient dans la tête de Temari, elle se sentait molle, elle avait le tournis, et en même temps une créature au fond de son ventre la déchirait, hurlait comme pour lui signaler qu'elle n'aurait pas du rester plantée là...elle devait agir.

Brusquement ce fut comme si les trois semaines de désespoir n'avaient pas existé. Elle changea si soudainement d'expression de visage que les deux hommes n'auraient pas été surpris qu'elle s'illumine.

Elle se retourna vers eux et saisit une seconde fois le médecin :

« Où est-il votre hôpital ?!! Réponds-moi vite si tu tiens à la vie !!!

-Dans...dans une petite ville au Sud de...Kawa... »

Temari le reposa une seconde fois et cette fois-ci...l'embrassa sur la joue. Le médecin devint rouge pivoine et ouvrit la bouche sans rien comprendre. Une folle, plutôt mignonne, menaçait de le tuer et l'embrassait une seconde après ! Si tout les shinobis étaient comme ça à Suna il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

Mais déjà la jeune fille sortait du bar, au moment où Kankurô revenait des toilettes. Il se fit insulter par le barman qui traitait la blonde de dingue et lui demandait à être payé. Il versa, ahuri, quelques pièces de monnaie et sortit à la recherche de sa sœur.

Il eu du mal à la rattraper, elle marchait d'un bon pas vers le palais. Il réussit enfin à lui saisir le bras :

« Temari enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je pars Kankurô !

-Tu...tu pars ?

-Je vais à Kawa, au pays de la Rivière ! »

Peut-être que le barman avait raison et que sa sœur était vraiment devenue folle. Comme elle faisait un geste pour se débarrasser de sa poigne, Kankurô se plaça devant elle :

« Tu es cinglée ! Nous ne sommes pas du tout en bons termes avec le pays de la Rivière ! Les shinobis du pays du Vent n'ont même pas le droit de passer la frontière !

-Je trouverai un moyen !

-MAIS EST-CE QUE TU VAS ME DIRE À LA FIN CE QUE TU VEUX ALLER FAIRE LÀ-BAS ?!! »

Temari s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son frère :

« Il y'est.

_-IL_ ? Qui ça _IL_ ? Et _IL_ est où ?

-Shikamaru a été retrouvé sur un champ de bataille et emmené dans un hôpital pas très loin de Kawa ! Je vais à sa rencontre ! »

Cette fois Kankurô en était persuadé : sa sœur avait bel et bien perdu a tête. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et assena sans pitié :

« Shikamaru Nara est mort ! Temari, tout le monde l'a confirmé !

-Mais personne n'a retrouvé son corps !

-Tu l'aimais, tu est triste...c'est normal de t'accrocher à des illusions, mais tu es ninja et...

-ET LA DESCRIPTION QUE LE MÉDECIN M'A DONNÉ !!! C'ÉTAIT AUSSI UNE ILLUSION ?!! »

Elle se dégagea et recommença à avancer, évidemment tout de suite re-bloquée par son frère.

« N'insiste pas Kankurô, je vais à Kawa et je pars immédiatement !

-Et comment feras-tu ? Tu es ninja !

-Je ferai de faux papiers, je me déguiserai en infirmière, je...

-Et comment comptes-tu quitter le village ?

-Je profiterai d'une mission de surveillance de frontière pour m'échapper.

-Temari...si tu fais ça tu seras considérée comme déserteuse !

-Ça m'est égal. »

Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant pour elle, elle avait trop souffert. Elle regarda son frère et sourit :

« Il y'a un garçon qui m'a donné une belle leçon il y'a quelques années. Il a tout fait pour sauver Gaara alors qu'il n'était pas de son village, alors que rien ne le forçait à le faire hormis son amitié. »

Ce garçon c'était Naruto Uzumaki, et grâce à lui leur petit frère avait été sauvé de la mort. Kankurô baissa la tête, lui non plus n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce que Konoha avait fait pour eux. Si Temari leur rendait Shikamaru, non seulement elle retrouverait la joie de vivre, mais aussi elle payerait la dette que Suna avait envers Konoha.

« Vu comme ça, hésita t'il, on peut penser qu'il s'agit d'une mission privée...à l'insu du Kazekage, mais qu'il ne pourra qu'approuver si tu réussie. »

Il s'en fallu d'un rien pour que Temari saute au cou de son frangin, il acceptait, mais le message était aussi clair : si elle s'était trompée, si ce n'était pas Shikamaru qu'elle retrouverait là-bas...jamais Gaara et le conseil ne lui pardonneraient sa fugue.

« Kankurô, tout ce que je te demande c'est de rajouter mon nom sur le prochain ordre de mission pour la frontière. Ensuite je me débrouillerai. »

Il hocha la tête, mal-à-l'aise à l'idée du rôle qu'elle lui faisait joué, mais il en allait de sa survie mentale à elle. Plus jamais il ne voudrait voir sa sœur avec cet air si désespéré sur le visage. Il l'aimait mieux comme ça, fringante et éclatante d'espoir. Elle rayonnait à nouveau, comme un astre, un astre qui avait illuminé la vie de Shikamaru Nara et qui ne s'éteindrait pas sans lui.

SHIKATEMA

Une semaine plus tard, Temari quittait Suna à 3h00 du matin. Depuis que sa décision avait été prise, elle avait passé la semaine à la bibliothèque à étudier la médecine civile qui, heureusement, semblait moins compliquée que celle des ninjas. Maintenant elle savait recoudre une plaie à vif, désinfecter, faire des bandages corrects et elle connaissait par cœur les gestes de premiers secours. Le reste elle l'étudierait en route ou sur place.

Dans son sac elle avait caché une jolie tenue d'infirmière immaculée, quelques vêtements (les civils se changeaient beaucoup plus que les ninjas), deux livres de médecine et un faux passeport. Avant de partir elle prit un rouleau de disparition et y fit entrer son sac, l'art des sceaux commençait à lui plaire. Ensuite elle mit sa tenue de ninja, accrocha son éventail et noua son bandeau frontal.

Kankurô l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je t'écrirai pour te donner des nouvelles du village.

-Si nous entrons en guerre ou quelque chose comme ça, je te promets de revenir. »

Elle quitta Suna accompagnée par les prières de son frère qui regrettait déjà de la laisser partir ainsi.

Il lui fallu une journée entière pour atteindre la frontière qui séparait le pays de la Rivière de celui du Vent. Peu à peu le désert s'effaçait pour laisser place à ses arbres, de l'herbe, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient de la frontière. Personne ne posa de question à Temari, son air dur les décourageait d'avance, elle jouait parfaitement son rôle de ninja imperturbable alors que tout son être tremblait d'effroi à l'idée qu'on puisse la soupçonner. Il faudrait jouer très serré pour leur fausser compagnie, heureusement ils étaient d'un moins bon niveau qu'elle.

Ils arrivèrent à une vieille tour branlante, le point d'observation, la frontière n'était qu'à vingt kilomètres. Le chef donna des ordres et, coup de chance, c'est Temari qui fut désignée la première pour veiller. Elle passerait son tour de garde et ensuite, au lieu d'aller se coucher, elle s'enfuirait. La nuit précédente elle avait dormi près de treize heures pour être au maximum de sa forme, elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Shikamaru était là-bas, dans cet hôpital, elle en était certaine.

Elle passa les quelques heures de surveillance à lire en mangeant des pilules nutritives. Enfin un des hommes vint la remplacer vers minuit.

« Temari-san, vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

-Merci. »

Elle fit quelques pas sans se presser, se posta derrière un pilier et déploya son éventail géant. Doucement elle se laissa glisser le long de la muraille et avant de toucher le sol...elle utilisa sa technique de téléportation pour atterrir dans un buisson plus loin. Elle attendit quelques instants, personne ne la poursuivait, ses coéquipiers ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien. Preuve que le ciel voulait vraiment qu'elle réussisse.

Elle respira un coup et s'éloigna, décidant de passer par la forêt pour brouiller sa piste plus facilement.

Elle avançait rapidement et bientôt il ne resta plus que deux kilomètres avant la frontière, c'était le moment de changer de vêtements.

Elle commença par sortir son sac et mettre à la place son éventail et ses armes dans le rouleau. Elle ne garda qu'un kunaï qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture, normalement il ne se verrait pas et elle se sentirait plus en sécurité. Elle enfila ensuite une tenue plus simple, des bottes et une capeline en toile. Elle rangea dans le rouleau sa tenue et ses chaussures de ninja, ainsi que son bandeau frontal. Bien scellé, personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait l'ouvrir, elle le cacha au fond de son sac. Voilà, elle ressemblait bien à une jolie blonde dont le rêve le plus cher était de soigner de pauvres gens meurtris par la guerre.

Elle se remit en marche, à pied comme tout civil qui se respecte, ce qui fit qu'elle n'arriva à la frontière qu'au petit matin. Elle se fit évidemment arrêter par des ninjas de la Rivière :

« Halte ! Où allez-vous ainsi jeune fille ? »

Prenant son air le plus attendrissant, Temari leur donna son passeport plus vrai que nature, l'homme qui l'avait arrêté était un grand gaillard de deux mètres, elle espérait qu'il la croirait sans histoire sinon elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.

« Temari Orihime, lut-il, vous êtes du pays du Vent ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes une civile ? Vous savez que les ninjas du Vent ne sont pas les bienvenus.

-Je le sais, et je suis civile. »

Elle précisa également qu'elle était une jeune infirmière qui n'avait pas trouvé de travail à Suna, trop calme, et qu'elle espérait avoir plus de chance à Kawa.

« Ça c'est sûr que vous aurez plus de chance, bougonna t'il, notre pays a été ravagé par la dernière guerre. Vous aurez du pain sur la planche. »

Il commençait à se laisser attendrir par cette jolie jeune fille, il lui rendit son passeport et la laissa passer en lui indiquant le chemin pour Kawa. Mais Temari elle, allait plus au Sud, vers la ville de Zuki.

SHIKATEMA 

Hôpital de Zuki, fin d'après-midi.

La standardiste triait tranquillement ses dossiers quand une jeune fille blonde se planta devant elle, il s'était mit à pleuvoir et elle était trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Je peux vous aider Mlle ?

-Je...je viens voir le directeur de cet hôpital.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Je souhaite me faire engager comme infirmière, j'ai entendu dire qu'on manquait de personnel ici.

-C'est exact...ne bougez pas. »

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro :

« Monsieur le directeur, une jeune personne vient de se présenter à l'accueil, elle dit qu'elle cherche du travail comme infirmière...je vous l'envoie tout de suite monsieur le directeur. »

Elle raccrocha et indiqua les escaliers à Temari :

« Cinquième étage, porte au fond à droite.

-Merci. »

Temari prit le chemin indiqué et en profita pour se faire ses premières impressions ; le gardien de la frontière n'avait pas mentit, l'hôpital était plein de gens en sale état, des anciens guerriers pour la plupart, mais aussi beaucoup de civils qui avaient du être pillés et attaqués. Elle n'apercevait pas Shikamaru, mais tous ceux qui patientaient devaient juste venir d'arriver, lui il était là depuis plus de deux semaines normalement.

Elle croisa deux infirmiers qui poussaient une civière, un corps posé dessus était recouvert d'un drap blanc.

« Encore un qui est arrivé trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne peut pas les sauver tous. »

Temari était une kunoichi et elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer la mort et les blessures, mais dans cet hôpital elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Comme un oiseau dans une cage glacée, mais elle avait presque atteint son but, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Elle frappa à une grande porte en chêne et entra dans un très luxueux bureau. Un homme se tenait assis dans un magnifique fauteuil. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et affichait l'air de quelqu'un autrefois musclé qui se laissait aller, il avait du ventre, sa tête était rentrée dans son cou épais comme une tortue et ses yeux noirs annonçaient une personne peu recommandable. Il tira une bouffée de cigare (dans un hôpital) et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes infirmière et vous cherchez du travail ?

-Oui.

-Oui monsieur le directeur ! Cingla t'il.

-Oui monsieur le directeur. Répéta t'elle patiemment.

-Je vous avoue qu'en ce moment nous sommes surchargés alors nous acceptons de l'aide de n'importe qui...seulement... »

Il se leva et se pencha par-dessus le bureau jusqu'à être très proche du visage de Temari, la jeune fille ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas et le martela de son regard émeraude. Il fronça ses épais sourcils grisonnants, elle n'avait pas peur cette enfant-là. Il grinça :

« Vous avez l'accent de Suna.

-J'en viens, j'ai étudié la médecine là-bas.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas ninja ? »

Il attrapa son poignet et le serra, Temari grimaça sous la douleur, les yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs inquiétants :

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas ici en mission d'espionnage ou autre ?

-Rien, reconnu t'elle, mais vous pouvez fouiller mon sac si cela vous tente. »

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement et bien sur ne trouva rien de suspect hormis le rouleau de parchemin :

« C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est pour écrire. Inventa t'elle avec aisance.

-Voyez-vous ça. »

S'il connaissait les rouleaux ninjas alors la partie ne serait pas aisée à gagner. Il le rangea dans une poche de sa veste intérieure. Temari sentit un frisson glisser dans son dos, elle n'avait pas prévu que ce type serait aussi méfiant et sans son armement elle était beaucoup plus vulnérable.

« Je vous le rendrai le jour de votre départ, l'informa t'il en tapotant sur son vêtement, à moins que vous ne désiriez tout de suite repartir.

-Pas question ! S'exclama t'elle d'une voix forte.

-Alors signez ce contrat. »

Elle le lut d'abord et s'aperçu qu'elle devrait travailler pendant deux ans obligatoirement sans jamais quitter la ville.

« De quel droit me retiendrez-vous ici ?!!

-Nous avons assez de travail pour deux années ma chère, vous êtes de Suna et je ne vous fait pas confiance. Si vous travaillez deux ans ici sans communiquer avec l'extérieur alors je vous laisserai filer ensuite. Sinon...j'en conclurai que vous êtes une espionne.

-C'est abusif !!! S'exclama t'elle furieuse. Vous vous prenez pour la Justice ou quoi ?!!

-Une infirmière qui cherche juste du travail ne se mettrait pas dans un état pareil, remarqua t'il, sachez que j'ai aussi quelques ninjas à mon service personnel qui se feront une joie de vous couper bras et jambes en cas de...rébellion. Alors soit vous acceptez ma proposition, soit vous déguerpissez. »

Avec Shikamaru dans l'hôpital ? Tant pis, la Sabaku avait déjà eu des épreuves plus difficiles et elle était prête à tout pour son flemmard. Elle signa donc en se promettant de ficher le camp dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé Shikamaru.

« Vous avez déjà une tenue ?

-Oui monsieur le directeur.

-Alors vous commencez immédiatement. »

Il sonna et une infirmière en chef ronde aux cheveux rouges entra, il la chargea de prendre soin de la petite nouvelle et lui recommanda (discrètement) de la tenir à l'œil. Il n'aimait pas son caractère trop vif et encore moins ses origines de Suna.

Temari fut conduite dans une petite chambre sous les toits : un lavabo, un lit en fer, une chaise mal rempaillée et une table. C'était presque un miracle qu'il y'ait de l'eau courante et de l'électricité.

« Tu descends dès que tu es installée et tu me rejoins à la cantine, tu commenceras par servir le dîner.

-Entendue.

-Ici on doit toujours être prête 24h sur 24 alors profite bien de tes heures de repos, c'est un conseil.

-Très bien. »

Elle n'avait pas peur de se fatiguer, elle avait tout au long de sa vie reçu une éducation militaire très chargée. Si sa tenue d'infirmière et sa finesse lui donnaient un air candide, ils allaient être vite détrompés.

Elle rangea ses maigres affaires dans une caisse sous le lit, enfila sa robe blanche, des chaussures noires à talons et posa la coiffe des infirmières entre ses couettes blondes. Ensuite elle descendit au réfectoire comme prévu.

L'endroit était bruyant, les aides soignantes avaient du mal à se faire entendre. On faisait d'abord passer les femmes et les enfants et ensuite les hommes. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les hommes entraient. L'infirmière en chef lui mit dans les bras une panière à pains et lui ordonna de donner un morceau par personne.

« Au fait la nouvelle, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Temari Orihime.

-Bon...allez circule. » La poussa t'elle sans douceur.

Décidemment le personnel de cet hôpital était d'une chaleur assez restreinte. Mais Temari n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer ou faire du sentiment. Elle passa donc entre les rangées et commença sa distribution de pain.

Un groupe d'hommes d'environ trente ans la sifflèrent, c'était des shinobis et visiblement cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu d'aussi jolie fille.

« Hey ma beauté ! Tu ne veux pas venir me border ce soir ? »

Ça y'est, elle se doutait qu'avec une tenue d'infirmière elle se ferait vite remarquer, mais là c'était quand même rapide. Elle allait passer son chemin quand elle sentit clairement une main venir lui peloter la fesse.

BLAM !!!

Le malheureux n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il était propulsé au sol avec le panier de pain sur la tête. Temari darda un doigt chargé de menaces vers lui :

« TOI TU ME REFAIS ÇA ET TU SORTIRAS D'ICI LES PIEDS EN AVANT !!!

-ORIHIME !!! »

La grande infirmière en chef l'attrapa par le bras et la tira avec une force de dragon. Elle se mit à l'enguirlander copieusement :

« UN QUART D'HEURE QUE TU ES ICI ET TU TABASSES DÉJÀ LES MALADES !!! »

Temari baissa la tête, question discrétion on repasserait, mais aussi elle n'avait pas été habituée à être traitée ainsi. Et puis elle s'était montré généreuse : il était blessé à la jambe et elle avait cogné la tête.

Elle dû promettre de ne plus le refaire et alla récupérer une nouvelle corbeille de pain. Elle chercha du regard si un ananas ne se trouvait pas dans la salle, mais il y'avait tant de monde...des grands, des petits, des gros, des maigres. En tout cas ici ceux qui mangeaient ici étaient légèrement blessés et pouvaient se lever, son cœur se serra à la pensée que Shikamaru n'était pas parmi eux.

SHIKATEMA 

Le Kazekage étudiait des dossiers de mission, triant celles accomplies, celles en échec, le montant gagné et ce qu'il faudrait verser aux shinobis. C'est alors qu'il en remarqua une toute récente, assez banale puisqu'il s'agissait de garder un poste d'observation, mais ce qui était moins banal c'était le nom de sa sœur inscrit parmi les volontaires. Temari s'était permis de partir en mission sans son avis !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu revenir de sa surprise, un cri se fit entendre :

« Maître Kazekage ! Maître Kazekage ! »

Un ninja entra dans le bureau de Gaara sans frapper, ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière, il était essoufflé et transpirant.

Kankurô à côté de son frère le reconnu, il faisait partie de l'escouade avec laquelle Temari était partie, il se doutait donc bien de ce qu'il allait dire :

« Votre sœur a disparu ! »

Gaara se leva d'un bond et son aîné l'imita sans trop en faire, il jouait parfaitement son rôle. La panique du Kazekage en revanche n'était pas feinte :

« Expliquez-vous !

-Elle a profité de la mission et de la nuit pour nous fausser compagnie !!! Nous pensons qu'elle s'est enfuie de son plein gré la nuit dernière, il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte autour de la tour de guet !!!

-Avez-vous retrouvé une piste ? N'importe quoi ?

-Rien, tout était brouillé. Nous ne savons même pas quelle direction elle a pu prendre.

-_Bien joué soeurette_. » Pensa le marionnettiste.

Gaara se rassit et se prit la tête dans ses mains, pourquoi Temari aurait-elle quitter Suna ? Sa douleur l'avait-elle rendu si inconsciente ? Elle avait été si loin d'eux après la mort du Nara, peut-être aurait-il dû plus étroitement la surveiller.

Il fit face à son frère et le sonda de ses yeux bleu glace :

« Kankurô, je veux que tu prennes une escouade de tous les hommes de ton choix ! Retrouves-moi Temari avant que le conseil ne l'apprenne ou elle sera considérée comme déserteuse !

-Bien Gaara. »

Décidemment la chance était du côté de la Sabaku, non seulement elle avait parfaitement réussie la première partie de son plan, mais en plus c'était son complice qui était chargé de la ramener. Inutile de dire qu'au contraire Kankurô ferait tout pour embrouiller les recherches, surtout que maintenant il était plongé jusqu'au cou dans cette pénible affaire.

SHIKATEMA

Temari tenait le coup, en tout cas les premiers jours se déroulaient assez bien, à part le directeur qui la pistait ou la faisait suivre parfois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne quittait pas l'hôpital ou la ville. Il n'y avait que dans sa chambre qu'elle avait réellement la paix, elle s'était achetée quelques bouquins, une jolie lampe, un tapis et un miroir qui la rendait plus présentable. Plusieurs de ses collègues ne comprenaient pas qu'elle ait encore de l'énergie après tant d'heures de travail, mais toujours cela renforçait les doutes du directeur.

Elle avait tout de même réussit à se faire passer pour une vraie infirmière, d'ailleurs en des temps si troublés on embauchait des tas de gens qui, comme elle, apprenaient sur le tas. Mais beaucoup plus craquaient sous la pression du travail que ceux qui s'engageaient. Les rumeurs disaient que le pays du Feu avait signé un accord de paix avec celui de la Foudre, mais celui de la Rivière était toujours en guerre et le nombre de pensionnaires dans l'hôpital s'en ressentait.

Maintenant l'infirmière en chef accordait une certaine confiance à la jeune fille, elle la sentait débrouillarde, désireuse de bien faire, et surtout elle ne craignait ni le stress, ni la vue permanente de ces blessés. Elle en avait presque fait son bras droit (à moins que cela ne soit pour la surveiller davantage) et lui demandait souvent son aide, Temari avait un don pour calmer les plus excités.

Shikamaru était dans l'hôpital, maintenant elle en était certaine. Un matin alors qu'elle déjeunait avec d'autres membres du personnel, deux infirmières jacasses avaient parlé « du beau ninja de Konoha avec un catogan brun. » Il était en état de choc et semblait avoir du mal à communiquer, il avait été installé au troisième étage, là où on mettait les inconnus, ceux qui n'étaient pas identifiables, ou qui ne pouvaient pas dire s'ils avaient une famille ou des amis qui les attendaient.

« Et pourquoi on ne le renvoie pas dans son village ? Avait demandé une des deux filles.

-On n'a pas le droit tant qu'on ne l'a pas identifié...on ne sait pas son nom à ce beau gosse.

-Tant mieux, je vais le bichonner moi ! »

Temari avait sentit la colère monter en elle, de quel droit ces deux pimbêches parlaient-elles de bichonner SON Shikamaru ?!! Mais au moins elle savait maintenant à quel étage il était. Elle espérait tant pouvoir lui rendre visite.

Elle se décida à aller demander à l'infirmière la permission de s'occuper des patients du troisième étage. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ont de plus que les autres les patients du troisième étage ?

-Rien, mais je pensais...

-Vous n'avez rien à penser ma petite, c'est moi qui place mes disciples et vos caprices je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

_Caprice, disciple, petite_...ces mots humiliaient profondément Temari, renforcés par l'amertume de ne pas pouvoir se rendre auprès de son ami. Dire qu'il était là, si près et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Y aller pendant la nuit il ne fallait pas y songer avec tous ces ninjas qui gardaient les bâtiments. C'était rageant !

Pour se calmer les nerfs elle se rendit dans le parc de l'hôpital. C'était le seul endroit vraiment agréable, une belle pelouse, quelques arbres, des bancs, des malades qui faisaient quelques pas. Un petit ruisseau coulait entre les dalles, comme c'était le printemps des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers s'envolaient et se posait sur le cours d'eau.

Profitant de la légère brise, Temari décida de s'occuper de son linge, elle étendit les draps blancs et eu bientôt l'impression de se retrouver au milieu de nuages qui la caressaient et effaçaient son chagrin.

Elle éprouva le besoin d'utiliser sa voix, pour autre chose que pour des « oui madame », « non madame », à Suna elle donnait des ordres, elle conversait avec ses frères, elle utilisait toujours beaucoup sa voix. Alors, en continuant d'étendre son linge, elle laissa sa voix fredonner une mélodie aussi douce que de la soie :

« _Quand la mer s'évanouit  
Là où le ciel s'achève  
Je cherche sur tes lèvres  
Le chemin de mes nuits  
Quand il ne reste plus  
Que quelques rêves perdus  
Tous les mots qu'on se dit_  
_Ces pensées qui nous lient..._ » 

Une ombre autre que la sienne, était cachée derrière les draps et se rapprochait d'elle. Temari s'arrêta une seconde, écouta attentivement, puis recommença à chanter en frôlant le kunaï dans sa ceinture :

_« ...Sont comme des larmes aux yeux  
Les instants si précieux  
Qu'on voudrait les garder  
Au fond de nous cacher._.. »

Oui, il y'avait quelqu'un derrière elle qui se déplaçait entre les draps. Un infirmier ? Mais pourquoi ne se manifestait-il pas ? L'idée que ce soit le directeur ou un de ses ninjas la fit frémir et son poing se resserra sur son arme.

Elle sentit un regard sur elle, il la détaillait, l'enveloppait, la caressait. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé cette sensation sauf quand c'était...Shikamaru qui la regardait de loin, parfois elle et lui faisaient la sieste sur les toits de Konoha et elle savait qu'il l'observait de son regard ébène si doux.

Elle se retourna brusquement et s'écria :

« Shikamaru ! »

Elle s'élança, la personne derrière les draps prit peur et s'enfuit. Le temps que la kunoichi retrouve son chemin au milieu de tous ces tissus il avait disparu. Elle le chercha du regard, mais aucun ananas n'était dans le parc. Impossible qu'il ait pu rentrer si vite, donc ce n'était pas lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'elle venait de faire preuve d'imprudence en criant le prénom du Nara.

À peine rentrait-elle que la standardiste l'appelait :

« Mademoiselle Orihime, vous avez reçu une lettre de Suna. »

Kankurô lui avait écrit comme promit, revigorée Temari attrapa l'enveloppe et la serra contre son cœur. Mais au moment où elle allait monter dans sa chambre pour la lire, une grosse main lui arracha son enveloppe et la déchira.

« Vous permettez Mlle ? »

Le directeur, encore lui, Temari ressentit brusquement l'envie de se servir de son kunaï et de lui enfoncer dans sa bedaine.

« Surtout ne vous gênez pas !!!

-C'est bien mon intention. »

Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire, Temari vit avec contentement son visage se rembrunir, Kankurô avait dû prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Le directeur tourna et retourna la feuille dans tous les sens, mais ne trouva aucun code et lui rendit avec mauvaise humeur.

Temari fila dans sa chambre et referma sa porte à clé pour être tranquille. Elle alluma sa lampe et s'assit sur son lit pour lire.

_Ma chère sœur, _

_Tu nous manques terriblement à la maison, d'ailleurs tu manques à beaucoup de monde. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'amis qui demandent sans cesse de tes nouvelles, je me charge personnellement de leur en donner. _

_Pour sa fête notre petit bébé a eu la surprise de sa vie, il n'en revient toujours pas du cadeau que tu lui as fait. Il dit que ses autres peluches vont être jalouses et vouloir se venger de toi. C'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il faut que tu me pardonnes Onee-san : ton petit chien pour lequel tu avais tant d'affection s'est enfuit et impossible de le retrouver. _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu as trouvé le travail que tu souhaitais, ramènes-nous vite de bonnes nouvelles. _

_Ton frère affectueux Karasu. _

Temari relut la lettre plusieurs fois et sourit, son frangin avait bien retenu toutes les formules à utiliser pour coder ses lettres. Les « amis qui demandaient de ses nouvelles » étaient les troupes lancées à sa recherche, et le fait qu'il « se charge personnellement de leur en donner » signifiait que c'était lui qui les dirigeait et qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Le « bébé » c'était Gaara, « le cadeau » sa fuite et visiblement il n'aimait pas. Les « peluches du bébé » parlait du conseil, sans doute n'était-il pas au courant et Gaara, malgré sa colère, cherchait à la protéger.

Quant au « petit chien » c'était Shikamaru, au cas où l'on retrouve son corps quelque part qui indiquerait à la jeune fille qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps et c'était normal puisqu'il était là, dans cet hôpital.

Alors qu'elle redescendait, une terrible sonnerie retentit.

SHIKATEMA

« Toujours rien ? »

Kankurô fit un signe de tête négatif à la question de son frère. Gaara soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Son aîné déclara :

« Le temps de prendre une douche et je rassemble d'autres ninjas pour repartir à sa recherche.

-Non, tu es exténué. Je vais demander à Baki de commander la prochaine escouade. »

Aie ! Baki était un ninja intelligent et il risquait bien de mener son équipe vers la frontière du pays de la Rivière...Kankurô faillit insister, mais cela aurait paru louche. Il se contenta d'approuver son frère et de sortir, sans remarquer ses regards soupçonneux. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Gaara sortit les rapports de ses dernières recherches et les étudia soigneusement : Kankurô n'avait choisit aucun shinobis de pistage alors que beaucoup étaient libres. Et il les dirigeaient toujours vers le Nord...Gaara en aurait parié son poste de Kazekage que son frangin n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

« Temari...où es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être en train de faire ? »

SHIKATEMA 

La déserteuse ne perdait pas son temps actuellement. Une patrouille s'était fait surprendre à dix kilomètres de l'hôpital et plusieurs hommes étaient blessés. On réservait les médecins (des ninjas pour la plupart) pour les cas en danger de mort. Les autres ont les laissaient aux infirmiers et comme on en manquait, Temari fut au premier rang. Des brancardiers lui jetèrent presque dans les bras un homme qui avait une sale blessure à la jambe et le torse égratigné de partout. La plaie était sale, le shinobi était passé par les marécages pour revenir, il fallu la nettoyer en profondeur avant tout. Elle alla ensuite chercher un verre de saké qu'elle lui fit boire avant de recoudre la blessure à vif sans anesthésiant. Ce fut long et dur, il se débattait, rongé par la fièvre :

« Laissez-moi !!! Hurlait-il. J'ai trop mal !!! Je veux mourir !!! »

Alors la colère s'empara de Temari qui s'exclama :

« Vous devriez avoir honte !!! Certains de vos coéquipiers sont revenus avec la poitrine transpercée et vous êtes là à geindre pour une blessure à la jambe !!! Ce n'est pas de douleur que vous criez, c'est de trouille !!! Un ninja digne de ce nom doit savoir serrer les dents, ne pas avoir peur, alors montrez que vous en êtes un !!! »

Son ton de chef, l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait calmèrent le shinobi comme par enchantement. Il sembla prendre conscience de la situation et la laissa le soigner sans se plaindre, juste deux ou trois légers gémissements. Lorsque se fut fini et qu'elle l'étendit sur un matelas, il lui prit la main et elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux humides :

« Mademoiselle...merci...vous avez l'âme d'une kunoichi.

-Je sais. Chuchota t'elle.

-J'ai été égoïste...j'ai ma...ma fiancée qui était avec nous, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue...vous voulez bien aller aux nouvelles ?

-Si vous voulez.

-Elle s'appelle Kyo, elle a de longs cheveux bleus et une tenue violette. »

Temari retourna dans le hall et trouva effectivement une jeune ninja qui ressemblait à la description faite. Elle se dirigea vers elle :

« Vous appelez-vous Kyo ?

-Oui, mademoiselle.

-Votre fiancé vous attend, il est dans le couloir là-bas.

-Mon dieu... »

En pleurant la jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de son amoureux. Temari les regarda un moment avant de retourner à son ouvrage. Mais, du haut de l'escalier, le directeur avait tout vu et entendu. Cette Temari Orihime parlait comme une vraie ninja, elle semblait connaître ce métier sur le bout des doigts, mieux que la médecine où pourtant, il devait reconnaître, qu'elle tenait son rôle.

Le soir tombait quand l'alarme cessa enfin. Les blessés étaient en bloc opératoire ou déjà dans une chambre. Temari profitait d'une pause pour boire un thé quand l'infirmière en chef arriva et lui arracha son gobelet des mains.

« Toi là, tu n'as pas encore craqué ? »

Elle semblait plus surprise que fâchée, plusieurs membres du personnel étaient à bout, surtout les civils, mais la blonde aux quatre couettes semblait encore apte à continuer son service.

« C'est l'heure du dîner. »

Temari allait se diriger vers le réfectoire, mais son chef lui montra un chariot avec des plateaux-repas :

« Ce sont les chiffes-molles qui vont au réfectoire, puisque toi tu tiens encore debout tu vas passer dans les chambres et donner à manger à ceux qui ne peuvent pas se lever !

-Tous...tous les étages madame ?

-Oui tous les étages, me dis pas que tu es fatiguée ! »

Fatiguée ? Temari était transportée de bonheur, elle allait monter au troisième étage et elle allait enfin voir Shikamaru ! L'infirmière en chef siffla une autre collaboratrice, c'était une des filles qui avait trouvé le brun de Konoha mignon justement.

« Mary est habituée à servir à manger, c'est elle qui te montrera le chemin. »

Les deux infirmières s'éloignèrent donc et commencèrent leur tournée. Jamais le temps n'avait paru si long à la Sabaku, elle fit son service le plus normalement possible, mais elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

Arrivée au troisième étage elle demanda à Mary :

« Dis-moi, une fois à la cantine je t'en entendu parler avec une amie d'un ninja de Konoha. »

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir, puis son visage s'éclaira :

« Le brun avec un catogan ! Celui qui est en état de choc et que l'on n'a pas identifié ?

-Oui, c'est le seul de Konoha, non ?

-Oui je crois. Je vais te le montrer. »

Elle cru comprendre quelque chose et adressa un sourire malin à Temari :

« Tu as envie de profiter de la vision d'un beau mec toi aussi.

-Heu...

-C'est normal, avec tous ces démolis que l'on voit passer...les pas trop amochés ça fait du bien. »

Qu'elle croit ce qu'elle voulait, la Sabaku n'en avait rien à faire. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte 345, Mary sourit :

« C'est ici. »

La chambre comportait cinq lits : deux n'étaient pas utilisés, dans l'un il y'avait un vieil homme aux yeux bandés et muet. Un homme blond qui semblait complètement sonné et enfin...un brun, avec un catogan, comme un ananas. Il leur tournait le dos. Mary se dirigea vers lui et chuchota :

« Monsieur, regardez il y'a une jolie blonde qui voulait vous voir. »

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux vides de toute expression.

Temari plaqua la main sur sa bouche et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oui, elle avait déjà croisé cet homme dans les couloirs du palais de l'Hokage durant les examens chuunins, elle se souvenait même de son nom : Iruka.

Le ninja de Konoha retrouvé sur le champ de bataille ce n'était pas Shikamaru, elle s'était totalement trompée.

SHIKATEMA 

Elle pleura longtemps, toute la nuit, seule dans sa chambre. Elle sanglota de désespoir et de fatigue. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Croire que les miracles existaient ? Elle aurait dû se faire une raison, la mort emportait tout, même Shikamaru Nara. Kankurô avait eu raison, elle s'était accrochée à un espoir stupide, simplement pour ne pas voir la réalité en face. Résultat des courses : elle était prisonnière dans cette ville, condamnée à travailler dans cet hôpital pendant deux ans, surveillée, espionnée par le directeur...et même quand ces deux ans seraient écoulés que ferait-elle ? Elle était devenue déserteuse, elle la juunin la plus efficace, la plus parfaite du pays du Vent, elle avait ruiné sa vie pour retrouver une chimère. Le fait d'avoir échoué en plus, semblait enterrer son amour pour la seconde fois.

Au petit matin ses larmes s'étaient taries, elle ne souvenait pas avoir tant pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère. Puis sa nature forte reprit peu à peu le dessus, même si maintenant elle savait que l'ombre du Nara et son erreur la poursuivraient éternellement. Elle se lava soigneusement, bu un solide café et alla annoncer à Mary qu'elle connaissait l'homme vu la veille et qu'il se nommait Iruka. Ainsi identifié il pourrait retourné à Konoha pour y être soigné plus convenablement.

Le lendemain le lit d'Iruka était vide, prenant ses précautions Temari avait demandé à Mary de taire qu'elle connaissait le malade, la jeune fille cru seule à une histoire d'amour et garda le silence. En vérité Temari ne tenait pas à ce qu'on sache qu'elle avait été ambassadrice à Konoha.

La mission ayant échouée, elle ne cherchait plus qu'une chose : s'enfuir la ville, retourner à Suna et demander pardon à Gaara. Qu'on la punisse ou pas pour désertion, quelle importance ? Elle savait depuis longtemps les risques qu'elle prenait.

Mais s'évader ne serait pas une mince affaire, on ne la lâchait pas, que ce soit le directeur ou l'infirmière en chef. Elle continua son métier le plus naturellement possible, maintenant elle était libre d'aller où elle voulait dans l'hôpital, et commença à inspecter minutieusement le bâtiment.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était allée en ville faire des achats, elle remarqua qu'un ninja la filait, vraiment monsieur le directeur prenait ses précautions et ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Cette idée la faisait frémir de colère, mais avec un simple kunaï caché dans sa ceinture elle était presque aussi faible qu'une véritable civile. Avec quel plaisir elle aurait sauté sur le gros bonhomme pour lui arracher son précieux parchemin...

Comprenant que l'énervement ne la mènerait à rien, elle multiplia ses ballades dans le parc, pour s'aérer la tête et réfléchir. Et un matin elle fut témoin d'une curieuse scène.

Elle promenait une vieille dame, l'appuyant sur son bras pour l'aider à marcher. Alors qu'elle l'asseyait à l'ombre d'un cerisier, elle vit un groupe d'enfants qui se chamaillaient. L'un d'eux, de constitution plus fragile visiblement, se faisait embêter par les autres. Temari allait intervenir quand quelqu'un d'autre la devança.

Un jeune homme s'approcha des enfants et tira doucement le tee-shirt du plus grand. Il ne parla pas, se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors le garçon prit peur et s'exclama :

« L'HOMME SANS VISAGE !!! »

Et effectivement la tête entière de cet homme était entourée de bandages, laissant juste voir ses yeux et sa bouche, le peu de peau aperçue était parsemé de sang séché. Cela lui donnait une apparence assez hideuse, l'air d'être défiguré, de ne plus avoir de véritable tête. Tous les enfants se sauvèrent en hurlant, seul restait à terre le petit qui se faisait embêter quelques minutes auparavant. Le blessé s'agenouilla et tendit sa main dans sa direction pour l'inviter à se relever, mais le garçon semblait aussi terrorisé que les autres, il le repoussa et s'enfuit en le traitant de monstre.

Temari s'était cachée derrière un arbre, elle avait assisté à toute la scène, intriguée par cette mystérieuse apparition. L'objet de son observation se releva, regarda un instant dans la direction où le garçon s'était enfui et s'éloigna. Temari aurait juré voir un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux, il avait un regard perdu comme elle, plus qu'elle-même parce qu'elle on ne la traitait pas ainsi. Elle prit une respiration et s'élança derrière le jeune homme :

« Monsieur, attendez ! »

Il se retourna et parut surpris de voir arriver vers lui cet ange blond vêtu de blanc, ses couettes dorées et le soleil dans son dos auraient pu faire office d'auréoles.

Temari sentit ses joues rosirent, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait brusquement de vouloir parler à cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant ? Est-ce qu'elle allait devenir une petite sainte pleine de bonté et d'attention pour tous ? Pourtant quelque chose la poussait à aller le voir, elle en éprouvait l'envie, le besoin de le faire.

« C'est...c'est très noble à vous d'avoir aider ce garçon.

-Non, c'était naturel.

-Il n'a pas été très reconnaissant. »

Il dû sentir le reproche dans sa voix car un maigre sourire s'étira sous ses bandelettes.

« C'est compréhensible...

-Non !

-Vous êtes gentille mademoiselle, mais je sais bien que je suis horrible à regarder. Je mets tout le monde mal-à-l'aise avec ces bandages. On se demande à quoi je peux ressembler dessous.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Fushou. »

Elle ne put cacher un mouvement de surprise, Fushou n'était pas un nom, cela voulait dire _l'inconnu_.

« C'est ainsi qu'on me nomme ici. J'ai été retrouvé dans une forêt, une grave blessure à la tête et je suis resté longtemps entre la vie et la mort. Je ne suis pas encore rétabli d'ailleurs.

-Mais d'où venez-vous ?

-Je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens de rien. Il n'y avait rien sur moi qui puisse indiquer mon identité. Le fait que je n'ai pas plus de nom que de visage terrorise les enfants et même les membres de l'hôpital. »

La simplicité avec laquelle il parlait effrayait beaucoup Temari, il semblait résigné par ce qui lui arrivait. D'ailleurs il la salua très poliment et recommença à s'éloigner en prétextant que cette marche l'avait fatigué et qu'il allait retourner dormir dans sa chambre.

« Je vous accompagne ! »

C'était presque un ordre et le ton de Temari ne tolérait aucun refus. Elle le ramena au fameux troisième étage où elle avait cru retrouver Shikamaru. Sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre elle lui demanda :

« Vous déjeunez au réfectoire ?

-Oui.

-Alors nous nous reverrons certainement. »

Il écarquilla les yeux comme s'il n'y croyait pas et balbutia :

« Vous...vous tenez à me revoir ?

-Bien sur, je suis assez seule moi aussi et j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un a qui parler.

-Je ne vous fais pas peur ? »

Cela aurait été mentir que de prétendre cela, effectivement il était plutôt repoussant, mais Temari en avait vu d'autres et elle sentait qu'en lui il y'avait quelque chose de plus délicat, de fragile dont elle voulait s'occuper.

« Demain à la même heure sous les cerisiers. »

Pas d'autre réponse, c'était peut-être une solution de facilité, mais tant pis. Et puis elle montrait bien qu'elle n'aimerait pas recevoir un refus. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, on la réclamait en bas, mais pour la première fois depuis son échec elle respirait mieux.

SHIKATEMA

Kankurô marchait d'un pas pressé, quelque chose caché sous son pull. S'assurant que personne ne lui suivait par derrière, il manqua de renverser Gaara qui arrivait dans la direction opposée. Le Kazekage mit les poings sur les hanches et prononça :

« Kankurô, il faut que je te parle.

-Je n'ai pas le temps Gaara.

-C'est au sujet du conseil, ils commencent à ne plus croire mon mensonge sur le fait que je sais où est Temari, je ne pourrai plus la couvrir longtemps.

-Je suis au courant.

-Je sais Kankurô, répondit le Kazekage de plus en plus inquiétant, tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses...il y'en a même que tu ne me dis pas. »

Du sable entra par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le marionnettiste, Kankurô blêmit et recula :

« Ga...Gaara ne t'énerve pas...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !!!

-Tu sais où se trouve notre sœur, j'en suis sûr ! »

Doucement le sable commença à enlacer l'aîné des deux garçons.

« Gaara, tu...tu ne vas pas utiliser cette...cette technique sur...sur moi... »

Il faisait référence au Sarcophage de Sable, une des techniques les plus meurtrières du Kazekage. Cela faisait des années que Gaara n'avait plus menacé son frère avec elle. Kankurô ferma les yeux et attendit que l'étreinte du sable se resserre sur lui.

Mais c'est le contraire qui se produisit.

Soudain le sable se détacha de lui et retourna vers le Kazekage, Gaara n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer son frère, il voulait juste la lettre que Kankurô cachait sous son pull et que le sable venait de lui arracher. Il l'attrapa au vol et la lut, son visage prenant une véritable expression de colère.

« Tu communique avec Temari...tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir de Suna !

-Gaara, je peux tout t'expliquer...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!!

-Elle était malheureuse et désespérée, elle l'aurait fait de toute façon...j'ai minimisé les dégâts.

-OÙ EST-ELLE ?!! »

L'air de son petit frère était si menaçant que Kankurô s'attendait presque à voir sortir Shukaku. Il préféra avouer en demandant mentalement pardon à sa sœur :

« Elle...elle s'est fait engager comme infirmière dans l'hôpital de Zuki...une petite ville au Sud de Kawa.

-Kawa ? Le village caché de la Rivière ? »

La colère fondit pour laisser place à une totale surprise :

« Mais...mais pourquoi ?

-Elle a entendu dire qu'on y avait récupéré un ninja de Konoha sur un champ de bataille. Comme le corps de Nara n'est pas retrouvé et qu'il était tombé au pays de la Rivière...

-...Elle en a conclut qu'il se trouvait là-bas. »

Sa sœur si raisonnable, si maîtresse d'elle-même avait volé au secours d'un shinobi purement par amour, en prenant tous les risques. Gaara s'appuya sur le mur :

« C'est une catastrophe...

-N'exagérons rien...

-Tu ne comprends pas imbécile ?!! Temari ne pouvait pas tomber en territoire plus dangereux que l'hôpital de Zuki !!!

-Pourquoi ?

-Le directeur de l'hôpital est un ancien ninja qui hait profondément les étrangers !!! Va savoir ce qu'il pourra faire subir à Temari !!! »

Il souffla pour se calmer et demanda :

« L'a-t-elle seulement retrouvé son Nara ?

-Je n'en sais rien, elle ne m'a pas écrit une seule fois.

-On l'en empêche, c'est évident. »

Que faire ? Gaara ne pouvait pas se rendre au pays de la Rivière, ce serait déclencher les hostilités. Mais il devait ramener sa sœur avant que le conseil ne s'énerve vraiment.

SHIKATEMA 

Temari étendait à nouveau du linge, quand une ombre apparut derrière les draps, exactement la même que la dernière fois. Elle recula dans un mouvement de frayeur avant de constater que c'était son nouvel ami :

« Fushou !

-Bonjour, alors on est bien un peu effrayé finalement. »

Le ton était rieur, mais pas Temari qui mit les poings sur les hanches :

« C'était toi la dernière fois, celui qui m'espionnait pendant que je chantais !

-Tu as une voix sublime. » Complimenta t'il mi-sincère, mi-amusé.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, attendant que le linge sèche, une bonne brise faisait claquer les draps comme des fouets. Ce que Fushou ne disait pas à la jeune fille, c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir l'écouter chanter. Il la regarda croiser les mains sur ses jambes, elle était vraiment belle, malgré cet air si tristement effacé qui voilait ses yeux d'émeraude. Il demanda :

« C'est qui ce Shikamaru ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, même si ce jeune homme paraissait plus gentil que toutes les personnes de l'hôpital, elle ne comptait pas lui répondre franchement.

« Un ami...enfin, un partenaire de travail plus exactement. »

Elle changea immédiatement de sujet, elle ne tenait absolument pas à reparler de lui.

« Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Presque deux mois.

-Sans vouloir être indiscrète...quel genre de blessure peut te forcer à garder ces bandages ?

-D'après les médecins on m'aurait donné un violent coup de sabre, de la tempe jusqu'au menton, dont la lame serait empoisonnée. Il faut que je garde ces pansements pour garder le contrepoison dans l'entaille jusqu'à ce que ça soit cicatrisé. »

Temari était révoltée, à Suna ou à Konoha on n'aurait jamais soigné de manière aussi lente et barbare. Avec des spécialistes comme Sakura Haruno le poison aurait été retiré et la plaie refermée en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Et tu te sens bien ?

-J'ai des étourdissements et des crises de douleur des fois.

-Il y'a pourtant des ninjas médecins ici ! »

Il sourit devant son air exaspéré :

« Monsieur le directeur n'aime pas les étrangers.

-J'avais remarqué. Maugréa t'elle.

-Alors les ninjas médecins sont pour ceux du pays de la Rivière, nous autres passons entre les mains d'infirmiers ou d'apprentis.

-Personne ne sait d'où tu viens, tu es peut-être de Kawa !

-Non, le directeur a une très bonne ouie et il garantit que je n'ai pas le langage d'un homme de la Rivière.

-Et tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Des fragments...c'est flou... »

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa main sur son front, ses maux de tête le reprenaient. Il pâlit et respira fortement pour tenter de les calmer. Temari se leva, courut jusqu'au distributeur d'eau contre le mur de l'hôpital, prit un gobelet et revint. Elle se plaça à genoux devant lui et jeta une pastille dans le verre, un calmant.

« Fushou... » Prononça t'elle avec une douceur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Il se laissa donner à boire comme un petit enfant, elle prit un mouchoir et essuya sa bouche humide.

« Ça va mieux ?

-Oui...tu es plus gentille que ce que tu veux faire croire.

-Comment ça ?

-Parfois tu ordonnes, tu hurles, tu frappes même, et parfois tu es conciliante comme maintenant. »

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et Temari remarqua qu'il avait de beaux yeux ébène comme ceux de Shikamaru, même si elle n'avait jamais contemplé le Nara d'aussi prêt...elle se sentit enveloppée à nouveau, et juste en regardant ses yeux elle oubliait totalement son aspect effrayant et gênant. Elle se demanda vaguement à quoi il ressemblait sous tous ces atroces bandages, elle aurait bien aimé les lui retirer.

« Tu as du subir une éducation très rude, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avala sa salive et reprit contrôle de sa voix :

« Oui...mon père était un homme sévère.

-Le genre à te forcer à cacher tes larmes, ta noblesse d'âme, à toujours faire le maximum jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. »

Mais comment pouvait-il deviner tant de choses sur elle rien qu'en la regardant ? Il avait un sens de l'observation très développé, mais qui la mettait encore plus mal-à-l'aise que sa laideur.

Il s'en aperçu et recula :

« Excuse-moi, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas, ramassa le linge qu'elle plia et remit dans un panier. Il tremblait légèrement et suait, elle l'aida à se relever et le raccompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital. Etrangement ces dix minutes à parler avec lui l'avaient détendu, elle se sentait plus légère. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant son mal :

« Tu as encore de la fièvre, retourne dans ta chambre, le temps de ranger mes draps et je t'apporte une tisane.

-Merci. »

Elle se dépêcha de retourner à la lingerie, puis alla aux cuisines faire bouillir de l'eau. Elle se mit à pouffer intérieurement en songeant qu'elle se comportait comme une vraie infirmière modèle, son rôle lui collait de plus en plus à la peau. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par l'infirmière en chef :

« Que fais-tu Temari ?

-Un patient m'a demandé une tisane, il avait de la fièvre.

-Ah...très bien. »

Visiblement elle cherchait un reproche à lui faire, mais elle n'en trouva pas. Temari versa un sachet d'herbes dans l'eau chaude ainsi qu'un morceau de sucre. Puis elle se rendit au troisième étage, il était dans son lit, en compagnie du seul autre homme qui partageait sa chambre. Ce dernier le montrait du doigt en ricanant :

« Dis donc le monstre...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne t'a pas encore coupé ta vilaine tête ? »

Celui-là aussi c'était un ninja, lui il s'était sortit d'une explosion avec quelques égratignures seulement, mais complètement cinglé. Il siffla en voyant arriver la jeune fille, Temari l'ignora et donna sa tisane à Fushou.

« Tiens.

-Tu es une mère pour moi. Pouffa t'il.

-Baka. »

Mais elle riait aussi, malheureusement coupée par le malade en face :

« C'est ta maman ? Elle est mignonne pour une vieille...tu viens me faire un câlin à moi aussi, poulette ? »

Temari soupira d'exaspération, elle se demandait comment Fushou pouvait faire pour le supporter. Elle remarqua un livre posé sur la table : Le monde des ninjas.

« On se cultive ?

-C'est juste pour voir si ça me rappelle des trucs, qui sait si je n'étais pas shinobi ? » Répondit-il en buvant son breuvage.

Elle faillit sortir, mais il la rappela :

« Tu me la chanteras ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La suite de ta chanson...elle était vraiment très belle. »

Temari éclata de rire pour cacher ses joues qui rosissaient et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Ce n'était qu'une...une mélodie que j'avais entendu enfant.

-Je n'ai pas l'oreille musicale, mais j'aimerai la réentendre. »

Derrière ses bandages se dessina un air malicieux :

« A moins que tu ne la réserve pour quelqu'un.

-Non...non, je...je ne la chantais pour personne. »

Il dut sentir que c'était un mensonge, mais n'insista pas. Il demanda en évitant soigneusement de la regarder :

« Demain...sous les cerisiers ?

-Bien entendue. »

Elle lui accorda un sourire et s'éloigna, le laissant lui et l'autre sonné.

SHIKATEMA

Devenir amie avec un des patients de cet hôpital qu'elle détestait...Temari n'aurait jamais cru ça possible et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Fushou lui apportait un réconfort qu'elle ne croyait plus obtenir de personne, et elle savait aussi que sa présence lui faisait du bien.

Mais il n'y avait pas que du bon : Fushou était mal, il avait une bonne constitution, mais la bataille que menaient le poison et l'antidote le fatiguait beaucoup. Parfois il devait suivre des ninjas dans une curieuse pièce au fond du couloir, une pièce fermée à clef et insonorisée. Quand il en ressortait son amie devait le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule.

« Fushou, avait-elle demandé, il te font quoi exactement dans cette pièce ?

-Rien...c'est juste...des exercices pour...ma mémoire. » Répondait-il haletant et brisé.

Alors Temari venait le voir dans sa chambre et ils parlaient, jamais d'eux-mêmes, lui parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas, elle parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Alors ils parlaient du temps, du personnel de l'hôpital, de la ville.

Suna lui paraissait loin, si loin...

Mais un événement rappela la jeune fille à l'ordre, une lettre (encore codée de Kankurô) lui apprit que Gaara avait découvert le pot aux roses et que si elle n'était pas réapparut dans une semaine, le conseil mettrait sa tête à prix comme déserteuse.

Elle serrait la lettre dans ses mains, assise sur un banc et plongée dans une réflexion quand un agréable parfum se fit sentir : Fushou venait d'arriver avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages dans les mains.

« Tiens, mon infirmière favorite.

-Oh ! C'est vraiment gentil. »

Elle prit le bouquet et le respira, délicatement le jeune homme attrapa une marguerite et la mit dans ses cheveux. Il remarqua son air préoccupé et lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Temari fit tourner le bouquet entre ses mains, embarrassée parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ou non. Il ne savait rien d'elle, même pas son prénom, il l'appelait infirmière comme elle l'appelait Fushou. Mais un besoin de se confier la saisit et elle avoua :

« Je...je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon frère de Suna.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Deux et le plus jeune est...Kazekage. »

Il se mit à réfléchir, un Kage était un ninja surpuissant, chef d'un village...cette infirmière était la sœur de l'un d'eux ! Une princesse donc ! Il la fixa longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors...alors tu viens de Suna ?

-Oui et aussi...je suis ninja.

-Une ninja !

-Même une juunin. »

Il ne comprenait pas : pourquoi une princesse ninja, d'un niveau élevé, se déguiserait-elle en infirmière et accepterait de se faire humilier dans un hôpital ennemi ? Temari lu la question dans ses yeux et secoua la tête :

« Il y'a plus de deux mois j'ai reçu une lettre de Konoha, le village caché de la Feuille, on m'apprenait la mort d'un...d'un ami tombé au Pays de la Rivière. J'ai été désespérée, anéantie... »

Elle marqua une pause et sentit la main de Fushou se poser sur la sienne, elle la serra et continua :

« J'ai dû perdre un peu la tête...un soir dans un bar j'ai entendu un médecin disant que l'hôpital avait recueilli un shinobi de Konoha. Pour moi tout à collé, la description physique, le fait qu'on n'ait pas retrouvé son corps...il fallait que j'y aille, que je le retrouve...alors j'ai convaincu mon frère Kankurô de me laisser partir, je me suis déguisée en infirmière civile, j'ai passé la frontière et voilà. »

Il paraissait presque choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il réussit à articuler :

« Tu...tu as déserté ton village pour...

-Oui, et je me suis bien plantée ! Ce n'était pas lui le shinobi retrouvé ! »

Elle semblait à présent en colère contre elle-même, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le bouquet et elle se mordit la lèvre :

« Je suis devenue une déserteuse, j'ai trahi mon village, j'ai gâché ma vie pour un mort ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'une imbécile ! »

Elle n'osait plus regarder Fushou, elle craignait de voir son air dégoûté et choqué par tous ces mensonges, par sa bêtise et son manque de devoir. Mais ce fut une voix d'une douceur extrême qui lui répondit :

« Peu de gens font preuve d'un tel courage. »

Elle se retourna et le considéra quelques instants, ne croyant presque pas ce qu'elle entendait. Il eut un sourire gêné :

« Ce ne sont que les paroles d'un pauvre amnésique au visage repoussant, mais elles sont sincères... »

Temari voulut protester, dire qu'il n'était pas repoussant, mais il l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres :

« Je ne suis pas d'une nature très romantique, mais je suis persuadé que ton sacrifice ne sera pas inutile...tôt ou tard tu le retrouveras. »

Une larme, une seule, roula le long de la joue de Temari, il la caressa et laissa sa main reposer dessus. La jeune fille la saisit et la pressa contre elle en laissant échapper un sourire tendre. Elle murmura sur le bout des lèvres :

« Tu me le rappelles...tu as la même délicatesse que lui, il savait réconforter les gens mieux que personne.

-C'est ce Shikamaru, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, il soupira :

« Il a de la chance...beaucoup de chance. »

Elle se sentait bien, extraordinairement bien. Le fait que Fushou pose son front contre le sien ne la gêna pas, elle eu même un petit rire gêné et ses joues rosirent. Il continua à lui parler, de plus en plus bas :

« Après avoir été blessé...j'ai encore des bribes de souvenirs...j'ai marché longtemps sous une pluie battante avant de m'écrouler. A partir de ce moment, jusqu'à ce que je sois sauvé...j'ai déliré et j'ai rêvé.

-De quoi rêvais-tu ?

-Je voyais un ange...il me demandait de ne pas mourir, d'attendre qu'il vienne me chercher. Je n'ai vraiment identifié son visage qu'en te voyant... »

Il marqua une pause et chuchota à son oreille :

« Ta voix m'a attiré quand tu chantais...je voulais à tout prix savoir qui tu étais. »

Temari releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux verts, la bouche légèrement ouverte, incapable de la refermer. Brusquement il n'y avait plus de lettre de Suna, plus de danger, plus d'hôpital...il n'y avait plus que lui, qui lui souriait si tendrement.

Que ce serait-il passé si la voix de l'infirmière en chef n'avait pas retenti à ce moment, hurlant à la jeune fille qu'elle avait largement dépassé son temps de repos ? Elle se dégagea et laissa Fushou sur le banc en lui adressant un regard contrit et reconnaissant. Puis elle se sauva, le bouquet serré contre son cœur, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, elle s'appuya contre un mur. Les paroles de Fushou la troublaient, il était si gentil, si doux qu'elle commençait à se laisser entraîner et à ressentir quelque chose, plus que de l'amitié ou de l'affection...de l'amour ? Elle frémit à cette pensée, le corps de celui qu'elle aimait n'était pas encore enseveli qu'elle se tournait déjà vers un autre. Elle faisait honte à la mémoire de Shikamaru. Elle s'enfuit presque vers les patients pour se changer les idées.

Fushou remonta seul dans sa chambre, le fou qui la partageait avec lui était assis sur son lit, son habituel ricanement coincé dans sa gorge, ricanement qui augmenta en voyant arriver son compagnon de chambre :

« Hé hé...alors tu as réussi à la séduire ? Hé hé... »

Il ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha du lavabo pour boire un peu. Mais la phrase d'après le marqua beaucoup plus :

« T'es trop moche...hé hé...elle voudra jamais de toi...hé hé hé...tu lui fais peur...

-Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cinglé pour le savoir ! »

Il sortit sur la petite terrasse et s'appuya, le soleil se couchait sur l'hôpital. C'est vrai, il était amoureux de cette infirmière dont il ignorait le nom...mais au fond quelle chance avait-il ? Il était aussi faible qu'elle était déterminée, aussi seul qu'elle était entourée...aussi repoussant qu'elle était belle. Un soupire s'échappa de sa poitrine, il aurait tant voulu être cet homme qu'elle recherchait, lui s'il avait été Shikamaru il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait, sans hésitation.

« Combien de fois mes yeux

Ont vu des amoureux,

Couples flânant dans le soir ?

Ils rayonnaient d'espoir

Et mon âme

S'illuminait comme un vitrail.

Cette étrange lueur,

D'une infinie douceur,

Est comme un feu qui me rappelle

Que la laideur de mon visage effraye la lumière du ciel... »

Il l'aperçu dans le jardin, elle apportait un châle à un vieux monsieur qu'elle aida ensuite à rentrer. En la voyant son cœur se réchauffait et souffrait en même temps. Il essuya la larme qui voulait sortir de son œil.

« Mais ce matin

Un ange sur mon chemin

D'un sourire a effacé mes chagrins.

Elle m'a donné sans peur

Ce baiser sur mon cœur

Qui bat le carillon pour elle.

J'étais une ombre sans soleil,

J'ai vu la lumière du ciel ! »

Le vent emporta sa mélodie et vint caresser le visage de Temari, elle se retourna et regarda le balcon, mais Fushou était déjà rentré.

SHIKATEMA

Cette nuit-là Temari ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens sur son lit sans parvenir à s'endormir. Elle n'avait qu'une lamentable et minuscule semaine pour rentrer à Suna et se jeter aux pieds du conseil pour se justifier de son mieux. Jamais elle n'y arriverait sans ses armes, il fallait coûte que coûte qu'elle lui arrache son parchemin. Après tout elle était une ninja.

Et Fushou ?

Peut-être pourrait-elle le ramener et le faire soigner à Suna, elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de l'abandonner, il avait été son seul ami ici.

Elle se leva, elle n'avait même pas pensé à enlever sa tenue d'infirmière et descendit les escaliers, elle comptait se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, mais avec tous ces ninjas.

Elle sauta par une fenêtre et se servit de son chakra pour se coller au mur. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle ferait une mission en talons aiguilles avec une petite robe...elle n'aurait jamais cru cela. Décidément sa tenue et son éventail lui manquaient.

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait comme un lézard sur le mur, elle entendit du bruit venant d'une fenêtre allumée au troisième étage. Elle s'approcha et regarda :

Fushou ! Tiré par deux infirmiers qui n'avaient pas l'air commode, il ne semblait pas les suivre de son plein gré.

« Allez l'inconnu, grinça l'un d'eux, une séance de plus ou de moins...t'es habitué maintenant. »

Une séance de quoi ? Temari prit son kunaï et fit sauter le verrou de la fenêtre pour se re-glisser à l'intérieur, mais le temps de le faire ils avaient disparus dans le couloir.

Elle se guida au rythme de leurs pas et finit par les rattraper, ils faisaient entrer Fushou dans la mystérieuse pièce insonorisée et la porte se referma sur eux.

Merde...comment je fais pour rentrer sans défoncer cette porte ?

Soudain la porte se rouvrit et elle eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière une plante, c'était un des infirmiers et il avait un trousseau de clé sur lui, l'une d'elle était celle de cette foutue porte.

Si Shikamaru était là...son ombre aurait vite fait de me l'attraper ce trousseau.

Bon, elle était une shinobi elle aussi alors...elle se dirigea vers le type, prit une inspiration et lui tapota gentiment dans le dos. Le temps qu'il se retourne...

BLAM !!!

Un magistral coup en pleine face lui éclata le nez et le fit tomber au sol, du pur Temari no Sabaku, pas très délicat mais très efficace, il en avait facilement pour une heure à se réveiller.

Elle attrapa les clés et cacha le sonné dans un placard, puis alla ouvrir la porte du fond.

Il faisait sombre, très sombre, et il régnait une odeur infecte de sang séché et de chair brûlée. EN tâtonnant les doigts de Temari rencontrèrent un interrupteur, elle alluma.

Elle était dans un curieuse pièce qui comportait d'étranges machines et des armements qu'on n'aurait pas du trouver dans un hôpital.

Une salle de torture !

Si elle n'était pas habituée aux horreurs, elle en aurait vomi ou se serait évanouie, le directeur faisait venir ses patients ici et les torturaient.

Mais alors...Fushou...

Comme pour lui répondre, un grand râle se fit entendre, il était là et les monstres de cet endroit le torturaient ! Elle s'élança et arriva à l'angle d'un mur, elle se cacha et regarda :

Son ami était là, attaché à une chaise et entouré d'un ninja et du directeur, il suait et paraissait souffrir atrocement, pourtant son corps ne paraissait pas marqué, ils devaient le torturer mentalement. Effectivement le ninja se pencha vers le blessé et le fixa, aussitôt sa victime se remit à hurler comme si on l'écorchait vif.

« Alors l'inconnu, grinça le directeur, tu te souviens de quelque chose maintenant ?

-Je...je vous l'ai dit...je n'y arrive pas...

-Et tu crois que je vais te garder éternellement ici ?!! Tu te souviendras de ton identité de gré ou de force !!! »

Et la torture recommença...mais soudain une infirmière blonde bondit brusquement sur le ninja comme un fauve silencieux et ils roulèrent plus loin.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE... »

Sans aucune pitié, elle trancha la gorge du shinobi qui était trop surpris pour se défendre. Elle laissa le corps sanglant dans son coin et retourna vers Fushou qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi tu...

-Ça suffit Fushou, je retourne à Suna et je t'emmène avec moi !

-Croyez-vous ? »

Le directeur venait de saisir une arbalète et il prenait la jeune fille pour cible :

« Personne n'ira nulle part sans mon ordre Mlle, vous êtes donc bien une ninja de Suna...

-Je m'en vais, cria t'elle, je vous laisse vous et votre hôpital de merde, espèce de malade !!! N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher !!!

-Nous disions donc une ninja ennemie déguisée sur notre territoire et maintenant coupable de meurtre...et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser vous échapper Temari Orihime ?

-Temari... »

Fushou regarda la jeune fille comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, Temari...où avait-il entendu ce nom déjà ? Pourquoi résonnait-il avec autant de force dans sa tête quand tant d'autres ne lui avaient rien rappelé ?

Mais un sifflement le ramena à la réalité, le directeur venait de tirer et de manquer la blonde, la flèche continua et fit basculer une bougie qui tomba sur des rideaux qui prirent feu. La flamme lécha les murs avec une rapidité étonnante et quelques secondes plus tard les trois personnes étaient prises au piège dans la salle flambante.

« C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !!! » Mugit le directeur terrorisé.

Ne pensant plus du tout à tuer la jeune fille, il la poussa et voulu traverser la pièce pour sortir, mais Temari lança son kunaï qui se planta dans une poutre incandescente. Celle-ci, déjà à moitié rongée, s'abattit sur la tête du directeur qui lâcha un dernier hurlement et mourut, la tête écrasée et brûlée.

La fumée et les flammes gagnaient les étages, la plupart des planchers étaient en bois et tout l'hôpital brûlerait bientôt.

On commença à sortir les malades les uns après les autres tandis que l'infirmière en chef faisait l'appel.

Pendant ce temps Temari fouillait le corps de sa victime, la fumée lui arrachait les yeux et la suffoquait, elle devait retrouver son éventail au plus vite.

Enfin sa main tomba sur le rouleau de parchemin, elle se mordit le doigt et fit tomber une goutte de sang sur le papier. Ses armes apparurent, mais pas le temps de tout récupéré, tant pis pour ses vêtements.

Elle se rua vers la chaise où Fushou était encore ligoté. Lorsqu'elle le détacha il s'écroula en toussant, son masque le gênait terriblement pour respirer et il venait de subir une terrible séance de torture.

« FUSHOU !!! RÉPONDS-MOI !!! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage, il caressa la joue noire de suie de celle qu'il aimait si tendrement en secret.

« Fiche...fiche le camp Temari...

-Pas question, s'exclama t'elle en le serrant contre elle, je ne te laisserai pas !!!

-S'il te plait...fille galère...

-Non !!! »

Elle approcha son visage du sien et colla leurs deux fronts ensembles, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt dans le parc.

« J'ai déjà abandonné Shikamaru...

-Tu...tu ne l'as pas abandonné... »

Elle ne l'écouta et, prise d'un élan d'affection et d'amour, elle l'embrassa. Elle joignit leurs bouches comme un serment.

« Je ne te laisserai pas toi aussi. »

Et profitant de sa surprise, elle le prit et l'accrocha à son épaule, ensuite elle respira de son mieux et déploya son éventail :

« LA GRANDE LAME DU VENT !!! »

Le mur en face fut brisé par la tornade, elle courut et se jeta dans le vide avant que les fondations ne s'écroulent sur elle et son ami.

Elle eut juste le réflexe de déployer son éventail une seconde fois pour qu'ils atterrissent sans se faire trop mal dans un buisson, Temari sentit son poignet se tordre méchamment à l'atterrissage. Elle laissa le corps de Fushou lui atterrir dessus, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'assurer qu'il allait bien lui aussi, les autres allaient rappliquer. On la jugerait certainement responsable de l'incendie qui terminait de détruire l'hôpital de Zuki. Elle hissa Fushou sur son dos et gagna la forêt le plus rapidement possible.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, brisée de fatigue, qu'elle consentit à s'arrêter et s'écrouler sur l'herbe délicieusement humide.

Fushou respirait fortement, elle rampa vers lui et contempla son visage, les bandages étaient brûlés de partout et allaient se coller à sa figure humide. Elle attrapa donc un kunaï et le laissa glisser sur les bandes dans le but de les arracher. Les yeux de Fushou étaient clos, il récupérait et semblait s'être fêlé une côte ou deux dans la chute.

Mais le geste de Temari fut arrêté, elle entendait des gens qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction, elle se redressa, en position d'attaque.

« Alors, tu l'as sentit ?

-Comment veux-tu que je sente quoique se soit Baka ! L'odeur de cet incendie me détruit l'odorat !

-Arrêtez de vous disputer vous deux ! Il y'a quelqu'un ici !

-Ouaf ! »

Une voix surexcitée, une énervée, une féminine autoritaire et un aboiement...elle les connaissait et jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de les entendre ! Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, son chien Akamaru et Sakura Haruno sortirent des fourrés à cet instant. Ils restèrent muets de saisissement :

« T...Temari-san ! »

La sœur du Kazekage en tenue d'infirmière, là dans cette forêt avec son armement posé devant elle et le corps d'un blessé derrière. La concernée s'assit sur le sol en soupirant, cette fois elle était sauvée pour de bon.

« Ben...finalement ça n'aura pas été si dur de la retrouver. Marmonna Kiba.

-C'est...c'est Gaara qui vous envoie ?

-Evidemment que c'est Gaara, et je crois qu'il n'était pas très content de ta fugue. »

Voilà que le baka blond la grondait comme une enfant, si elle n'avait pas été si épuisée elle l'aurait remit à sa place, mais Sakura s'en chargea en donnant un coup sur la tête du malpoli :

« Naruto ! On ne parle pas comme ça à la sœur du Kazekage !

-Dites, grogna l'Inuzuka, quand vous aurez fini de vous disputez vous viendrez...je vous signale qu'il y'a un blessé ici. »

Temari voulu se relever, mais elle retomba en grimaçant de douleur, son poignet lui faisait décidément très mal. La ninja médecin lui ordonna de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque, mais elle allait d'abord s'occuper de Fushou qui ne pouvait même pas se lever. Lorsque la rose toucha ses côtes il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, elle diagnostiqua :

« Deux côtes en mauvais état et la jambe cassée...on ne peut pas dire que vous avez fait dans la dentelle. Il faudra le transporter sur une civière.

-Je m'en charge. Répondit Kiba.

-On devrait lui retirer ses bandages, suggéra Naruto, pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu mieux. »

Sakura acquiesça et approcha un kunaï du visage de Fushou, mais la main de ce dernier se leva à cet instant et écarta l'Haruno. Celle-ci se retourna vers Temari et lui demanda si elle voulait bien le faire elle, si il lui restait un minimum de force.

La blonde hocha la tête et s'approcha de son ami en fredonnant :

« _Quand la mer s'évanouit  
Là où le ciel s'achève  
Je cherche sur tes lèvres  
Le chemin de mes nuits  
Quand il ne reste plus  
Que quelques rêves perdus  
Tous les mots qu'on se dit_  
_Ces pensées qui nous lient_

_Sont comme des larmes aux yeux  
Les instants si précieux  
Qu'on voudrait les garder  
Au fond de nous cacher_ »

Le corps de Fushou se détendit, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Temari, le cœur battant, prit son arme et la glissa doucement sous la première bande qu'elle trancha. La nervosité de son ami était compréhensible, on allait voir à quel point il était abîmé par la guerre, mais pourquoi elle se sentait si troublée ? Elle continua à chanter, presque pour se rassurer elle.

« Pourquoi tu chante Temari-san ?

-NARUTO FERMES-LA !!! » Beugla Sakura.

Mais elle ne les écoutait pas et continuait de trancher une à une les bandelettes.

« _Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux. »  
_

Et doucement toutes les bandes tombèrent sur le sol.

Le kunaï glissa des mains de la jeune fille et alla se planter dans le sol.

Un visage fin, des cheveux longs et bruns, un air légèrement endormi et des boucles d'oreilles...Shikamaru Nara était allongé devant elle et lui souriait, sans comprendre son regard qui ne semblait plus rien exprimer.

« Galère...je suis si moche que ça ? »

Une grande cicatrice barrait sa joue de haut en bas, des taches de sang sale formaient des croûtes sur son visage, mais personne ne s'en préoccupait. Naruto tremblait de joie, les yeux humides :

« C'est pas vrai...Shikamaru...c'est pas vrai... »

Incapable de dire autre chose. Kiba revint à cet instant avec du bois pour faire un travois, il laissa tout tomber et pâlit à vue d'œil :

« Mais...tu...je rêve... »

Un de leurs amis les plus chers venait de réapparaître devant leurs yeux alors qu'ils le pleuraient depuis tellement longtemps, alors que tout Konoha se désolait de la perte d'un ninja tel que lui. Sakura écrasa une larme en murmurant :

« C'est merveilleux...c'est complètement fou... »

Mais c'est Temari que le Nara regardait, elle était immobile et muette comme une statue. Il se redressa légèrement en essayant d'ignorer la douleur de ses côtes et lui dit :

« Je te dégoûte à ce point ? »

Alors elle fondit en larmes et se jeta à son cou en riant, en sanglotant, incapable de se calmer :

« Tu n'es pas moche...non...tu...tu es le plus beau ninja que j'ai jamais vu...Shikamaru... »

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de dire son nom ! Elle le répéta à travers ses larmes plusieurs fois de suite, le cœur explosant de joie. Dire qu'elle l'avait soigné, aidé, protégé et...aimé sans savoir qui il était réellement, à moins qu'elle s'en soit toujours douté. Son instinct avait été le bon, c'était bien un Nara qu'on avait retrouvé sur un champ de bataille et, comme il lui avait dit, son courage et son amour étaient enfin récompensé.

Que se passa t'il ensuite ? Il lui sembla qu'il restèrent tous un moment à s'enlacer, à rire, à sangloter comme des enfants au milieu de Shikamaru qui était légèrement éberlué. Puis Kiba fit un travois et y attela Akamaru. Ils déposèrent le Nara dessus et Naruto, qui semblait maintenant presque vénérer Temari, lui proposa de la prendre sur son dos, ce qu'elle accepta, sa fatigue remplaçant sa fierté.

Et ensuite elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, une impression de bonheur complet rayonnant en elle.

SHIKATEMA

Suna, six jours plus tard.

« C'EST UN SCANDALE !!! »

Gaara soupira, décidément le conseil de Suna ne le lâcherait jamais. Même maintenant que sa sœur était rentrée, ils voulaient à tout prix qu'un éclaircissement soit mit en place. Il répéta avec toute la patience dont il était capable :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit Konoha nous avait demandé d'envoyer Temari en mission chercher un de leurs ninjas les plus précieux qui était en danger.

-Tiens donc, railla l'un d'eux, alors Konoha qui n'a aucun problème avec le pays de la Rivière demande à Suna, qui en a des ennuis avec ce pays, de faire le boulot à sa place.

-Question d'efficacité, inventa le Kazekage, nous n'avons pas été touché par la dernière guerre et notre pays est plus proche de celui de la Rivière...

-Vous mentez mal maître ! »

Remarque osée et Gaara vit le teint de Kankurô à l'autre bout de la table rougir, il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son petit frère. Celui-ci le calma d'un regard, laissant les conversations s'envenimer autour de la table, l'un d'eux hurla encore :

« Vous essayez juste de protéger votre sœur ! Ce n'est pas digne de vous !

-Il a raison ! Dit une voix

-Il a tort ! En dit une autre.

-Et il n'y aucune preuve écrite que Konoha vous a demandé ce service, triompha le conseiller, alors nous pouvons considérer que...

-LETTRE DE KONOHA A L'ORDRE DE MAÎTRE KAZEKAGE !!! » Brama un shinobi en entrant.

Après la bruyante discussion, un silence de mort suivit. Gaara attrapa la lettre et la lut, un sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'il la tende au conseiller qui hurlait contre lui une minute auparavant.

« Lisez vous-même... »

Le teint du conseiller perdit peu à peu de ses couleurs en lisant d'une voix tremblante :

« Maître Kazekage de Suna

Je ne serai vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance d'avoir, sous ma demande, envoyé Temari no Sabaku votre propre sœur et une de vos meilleurs éléments, rechercher Shikamaru Nara dont vous connaissez les qualités et qui est un élément essentiel du village de Konoha. Sans oublier aussi qu'elle nous a rendu également Iruka Umino, un enseignant de notre académie.

Après ce que Suna a fait pour nous, il est évident que nos deux villages sont plus que jamais liés et j'espère de tout cœur que nous pourrons un jour vous rendre la pareille.

Veuillez agréer mes sentiments les plus distingués

Kakashi Hatake, Hokage de Konoha le village de la Feuille. »

Kankurô éclata de rire et Gaara jeta un regard au ninja qui avait apporté la lettre et qui n'était autre que Naruto lui-même, il avait du toucher quelques mots à son maître au sujet du sauvetage de Shikamaru. Le Kazekage lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et il y répondit par un magnifique clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Gaara et son frère se levèrent et saluèrent les membres du conseil :

« Puisque cette affaire est close messieurs, nous allons faire nos adieux aux ninjas de Konoha qui rentrent chez eux. »

Ils sortirent du palais et rejoignirent à la sortie du village Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru et Kiba qui soutenait ce dernier pas encore tout à fait remis. Kankurô demanda :

« Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ?

-Nous avons envoyé une lettre à Konoha, s'inclina Sakura en remerciement, nos amis et la famille Nara ont hâte de revoir Shikamaru. »

Le concerné approuva de la tête, lui aussi avait très envie de serrer Choji, Ino et ses parents contre lui. Il ne tenait pas encore très bien sur ses jambes, mais la tête allait mieux, maintenant avec son ananas brun et sa cicatrice il ressemblait encore plus à son père. Comme disait Naruto en riant : « il ne te manque plus qu'une petite barbiche. »

Temari le fixait, durant ces cinq jours où il se reposait à l'hôpital de Suna elle n'avait presque pas pu le voir, réglant ses comptes avec ses frères et le conseil...et maintenant il repartait. Et tout ce beau monde qui les regardait comme s'ils espéraient une réaction un peu plus joyeuse que ce duel oculaire. Sakura lança gaiement :

« Bon...on vous laisse vous dire au revoir et on revient. »

De quoi je me mêle ? Mais ils s'éloignèrent tous pour les laisser en tête à tête. Shikamaru s'appuya contre un mur et passa la main derrière sa tête :

« J'ai horreur des adieux...

-Moi aussi.

-Mais quand même... »

Il prit une inspiration et déballa :

« Merci Temari, pour tout ce que tu...

-Je rêve ou Mr Nara remercie enfin la gente féminine. »

Ils pouffèrent une seconde, lui se rappelant à quel point il avait été envieux de lui-même quand Temari lui confiait toutes ces choses. Maintenant il avait une chance, il ne fallait pas la gaspiller, il s'approcha d'elle et attaqua :

« Temari je voudrais te dire...

-Bon on y va alors ? »

Déjà de retour ! Kiba attrapa le Nara et l'épaula, ils devaient partir et sortir du désert avant que la nuit ne tombe. Shikamaru jeta un regard de regret à Temari et se laissa entraîner. Naruto et Gaara se donnèrent l'accolade, puis les ninjas de Konoha s'éloignèrent.

Kankurô bailla et repartit en direction du village.

« Voilà une drôle d'histoire qui se termine, vous venez ? »

Gaara regarda sa sœur qui fixait toujours le groupe disparaissant dans le soleil couchant, il fit signe à son frère de partir devant et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur :

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre le prochain examen chuunin pour lui dire vraiment en face ce que tu pense de lui.

-Laisse tomber...

-Comme dit Kankurô : cette histoire est terminée, mais tu sais que la morale c'est qu'on risque à chaque seconde de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, et lorsqu'il disparaît on regrette comme toi tu as regretté. La vie t'offre une seconde chance, tu devrais la saisir comme tu l'as fait en partant pour Zuki. »

Temari regarda son frère comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait, il était clairement en train de lui proposer de partir pour Konoha, avec Shikamaru.

Elle baissa la tête :

« Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis une juunin de Suna.

-Tu faisais moins la fine bouche quand il s'agissait de te déguiser en infirmière pour aller le chercher. » Se moqua t'il.

Et comme elle semblait encore hésiter, il prononça avec un haussement d'épaules :

« Des petits miracles se réalisent tous les jours sur Terre, chaque fois que tu décide quelque chose de complètement insensé tu parviens à te sortir de la mélasse...je crois que l'Hokage apprécie ce que tu fais. »

Elle éclata de rire et serra son frère contre elle, le visage étincelant d'une joie non contenue.

« Je vous aime. Tu te charges de prévenir Kankurô ?

-Il va solidement regretter de t'avoir laissé t'enfuir à Zuki. »

Un dernier signe de la main et Temari s'élança pour rattraper le groupe de Konoha, laissant son village tant aimé derrière elle. Oui, elle une shinobi de Suna avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait être une fille amoureuse, prête à n'importe quoi pour son ami, prête à l'aimer malgré les apparences, malgré les interdits. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle était plus courageuse, plus efficace quand elle était elle-même, quand son cœur la guidait.

Elle avait prouvé qu'elle était humaine.

Elle les aperçu et cria :

« SHIKAMARU !!! »

Il se retourna et lâcha Kiba, même aussi loin elle devinait le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage.

Alors elle se remit à courir vers lui.

Dans quelques secondes elle serait dans ses bras, elle l'embrasserait devant tout le monde, même devant Naruto qui ricanerait bêtement en disant qu'il l'avait toujours deviné. Elle partirait avec lui à Konoha et il la présenterait à ses parents, à ses amis...et après ?

Après elle serait heureuse, simplement heureuse avec lui.

Elle l'avait suivit jusqu'en enfer après tout, elle pouvait bien le suivre jusqu'au bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

_Quand la mer s'évanouit  
Là où le ciel s'achève  
Je cherche sur tes lèvres  
Le chemin de mes nuits  
Quand il ne reste plus  
Que quelques rêves perdus  
Tous les mots qu'on se dit_  
_Ces pensées qui nous lient_

_Sont comme des larmes aux yeux  
Les instants si précieux  
Qu'on voudrait les garder  
Au fond de nous cacher_

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux_

J'ai lu dans ton regard  
Un peu de notre histoire  
Mais la fin tu le sais  
Personne ne la connaît  
Tout au fond de nos coeurs  
Quand l'étoile se meurt

Si on n'y prenait garde  
On pourrait par mégarde  
Sous la plage des aveux  
Effacer sur le sable  
Les rêves qu'on fait à deux  
Sous une pluie d'étoiles  


_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux  
_


End file.
